1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid supplying apparatus for continuously and gradually supplying fluid contained within a fluid container and for supplying a predetermined fluid at a stroke as necessary.
More specifically, it relates to a fluid supplying apparatus for continuously supplying medical fluid, transfusion and so on to a living body such as a human body and an animal, for continuously and as necessary supplying plants with water, nutrients (fluid), medical fluid (an insecticide fluid) and so on, and for continuously and as necessary supplying a fish aquarium with medical fluid such as an antibiotic, bait (fluid), nutrients (fluid) for water plants and so on.
2. Description of Related Art
Small quantity of medical fluid such as analgesic drug is continuously given to a patient after operation for alleviating headache and so on in hospitals.
Further, some patients feel pains even when the medical fluid such as analgesic drug is continuously given at a small quantity. In this case, additional predetermined amount of analgesic drug is prescribed by doctors to the patients each time the patient feel the pain.
However, doctors or nurses have to undergo injection or the like for such additional prescription of the medical fluid. Therefore, such treatment can be burden for the doctors and nurses and patients feel pain and anxiety during the treatment.
Accordingly, an apparatus for giving the patients a predetermined amount of medical drug by the patients themselves at one time has been desired in addition to continuous injection of the medical fluid.
An apparatus shown in, for example, published Japanese translations of PCT international publication for patent applications No. Hei 3-505538 is known for such request.
The apparatus has a fluid container containing medical fluid and one flexible capillary connected to the fluid container. Two branch tubes are connected to a distal end of the flexible capillary. A syringe for pushing out a predetermined amount of medical fluid as necessary by handling of the patients is connected to one of the branch tubes, where an outlet tube connected to a medical fluid outlet and the other branch tube are collectively connected to one catheter.
In use, the fluid container is accommodated in a breast pocket of the patient and the catheter is inserted to human body (patient) while the injector is wound around wrist by a band or the like.
Ordinarily, the medical fluid contained in the medical fluid container is continuously injected into the human body little by little through the flexible capillary, the other branch tube and catheter.
When the patient feels pain, the patient himself pushes out the medical fluid reserved in the injector to let the predetermined amount of the medical fluid injected to the patient at a stroke through the medical fluid outlet, the outlet tube and catheter, thereby alleviating the pain.
However, in the conventional arrangement, three tubes cross with each other around the injector when the injector is wound around the wrist in use.
In other words, since the two branch tubes and the outlet tube from the injector cross with each other, it is troublesome for the patient to carry and handle it and pushing operation can be hindered.